At First Christmas
by bluerain2blue
Summary: Roy's first Christmas at the Hawkeye's house. Riza's gift, Roy's gift. Plans for next year. Read Author's Note, please. MERRY CHRISTMAS! ROYAI!


_**At First Christmas**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

A black, short haired teenager fell back onto his blue bed clothes. _'Sixteen years I've been alive, sixteen Christmas', and this will be my first with out my family… Jeez, that's sad! I mean… SIXTEEN!' _He thought to himself and hit his fist against the bed. _'It's Christmas Eve already too.'_

He sat up when he heard a knock on the door and asked. "Who is it?"

The wooden door opened slightly reviling a 15 year old, blond headed girl with chopped hair. "I just wanted to tell you dinner will be done in 10 minutes."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Riza."

His only response was a small nod before the door closed. He, then, flopped back down on his back. _'Look on the bight side, she's here. That's always fun…'_ He thought and continued until he finally sat up five minutes later. _'Okay, I'm bored now.' _He, then, stood up and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, Riz." He said, lazily, as he sat down in a wooden chair next to the oak dinner table.

The young blond turned around, from the stove, enough to see him and smiled. "Why are you down so early? The food's not done yet, Roy."

"I got bored." Roy yawned. "So, Riz… Mind if I ask something?"

"What is it?" She replied turning back to the stove.

"Why didn't you guys put up decorations for Christmas?"

Riza glanced over at him. " We use to… Before mom died. After that, Father didn't go back up to the attic to get them…"

"Oh… Then why don't you get them?"

"I never was able to find them."

"Oh…" Roy looked down. _'That's great…'_

Riza turned and said, plainly. "Food's done."

She made the plates; hers, Roy's, and her father's, she'd take his to him after they ate. Roy and Riza ate in silence because Riza could tell that Roy was think about something. After they were done and Riza took her father his food, Roy helped her with their dishes and told her about what he did in his alchemy class. She laughed at some parts about the things he wrote on his notepad when her father wasn't looking.

When the dishes where done, he excused himself to his room until it was dark and he knew Riza was asleep in her room. He, then, snuck up to the attic and looked for a few things. Eventually, he found them and grinned happily to himself.

---

The next morning, Riza walked down stairs to make breakfast but stopped as she was walking pass the living room. Her eyes widened at what she saw. There all over the old looking living room where the decorations for Christmas; there was two stockings over on the fire place mantle, Santa paintings hanging on the walls, and little knickknacks. She smiled, softly, when she saw Roy sleep on the old brownish looking couch.

She walked closer to him, making sure she didn't make as sound, and looked closer at him. She had to hold back a laugh when she saw drool going down to his chin and him snoring slightly. She, then, shook him lightly causing him to grunt.

"Come on, Roy. Wake up." She whispered to him.

He opened one of his onyx eye, before he closed it again, replied. "Nope."

"Oh, come on. Up." Riza said, pushing him.

"Ow." He opened his eyes and sat up. "Fine."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I thought you'd like it as a Christmas gift this year." Roy smirked at her.

"I do, really. Thank you."

"It's no problem but next year we're going to get a Christmas tree together. I'll even cut it down!" Roy replied, excitedly.

"Alright, alright." She laughed.

"But first…"

He smirked even more and pointed up. She looked where he was pointing and saw mistletoe. He stood up and put a hand on her cheek causing her to look at him and she smiled at him. Roy lowered his lips to hers for a quick peck on the lips but when he pulled away Riza gave him another peck on the lips.

"Well, didn't expect that." He laughed.

"You set all this up for me as a Christmas gift so that's your gift in return." She smiled at him.

"I like your gift much better then mine."

"Me too." She replied and grabbed his hand then began to drag him into the kitchen. "Come help me with breakfast."

---

Hawkeye-Sensei walked out of his study to smell good food cooking and yawned. He, then, when down stair to see what his daughter was cooking but stopped, quickly, when he saw the living room. "What the…" He mumbled to himself, then thought. _'Roy, did it.'_ He sighed and headed to the kitchen.

*

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Okay! I much more like this then my other Christmas story. This one was really fun to write too. I love writing stories like this one. So what do you all think? This one in the contest or the other? Every vote counts to me so really you could/can help me out if you want. I like help. Anyhow! Again! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU!


End file.
